


Daguerre Could Not Have Predicted This

by a_big_apple



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin play with Arthur's new state-of-the-art daguerreotype camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daguerre Could Not Have Predicted This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pornalot 2016 Challenge Four: Exposed. It won third place! *blush*

Merlin opens himself with three fingers while Arthur sets up the camera and fetches the plate.  He can’t look--if he looks, he’ll fumble something for sure--but he can hear the obscene squelching, his lover’s heavy breaths.  He tries not to let it distract him.

Arthur himself is also naked, his cock throbbing as he carefully removes the plate from its box and slides it into the camera; then at last he hurries to the chair where Merlin is sprawled.  “Fuck,” he says throatily at the picture Merlin makes; his lover just grins at him, blissful and wicked.  “Come on, we have to get into position.”

“About time,” Merlin breathes as he rises.  “I need you in me immediately.”

Arthur sinks into the chair with a groan, and the moment he’s settled there, Merlin is in his lap all lithe and lightly sweating, sinking down onto his cock.  “ _ Bloody hell _ .”  

Merlin laughs, then gives a satisfied moan as he takes Arthur all in, wriggling his arse down as far as it will go and making himself comfortable.  Then he tips his forehead against Arthur’s, his breath sweet and hot on Arthur’s face.  “You feel so good there, love.  You should always be filling me up like this.”

“Fuck, don’t say such things,” Arthur pants back.  “We have to stay still for the exposure.”  He curls one hand around the nape of Merlin’s neck; the other he rests on Merlin’s thigh.  “Now, the lens cover.”

Merlin’s lashes flutter and his eyes glow gold; a moment later Arthur can hear the cover clatter to the floor.  “How long?” Merlin pleads; his cock is already leaking between them.

“Until I say so,” Arthur replies.

They stay that way, still but for their breath panting into the humid space between them, for several long and torturous minutes.  Arthur tries not to focus too much on how desperately he wants to grasp Merlin by the arse and pound up into him, how perfect the wet slide through that hot, silken sheath would feel; he listens to the tick of the clock in the corner, tries to match it up to the pulse of blood in his cock.  Then Merlin, impatient devil that he is, slowly clenches his muscles around Arthur.  “ _ Merlin, _ ” Arthur growls, and a smile flickers across his lover’s mouth.

When Arthur slides his thumb slowly up the side of Merlin’s leaking cock, the smile turns to an open-mouthed whine.  The whine becomes a warbled “oh, oh,  _ oh _ ” as Arthur’s thumb circles the head, presses carefully at the slit.  “ _ Please.” _

“The cover,” Arthur breathes, and Merlin’s eyes go gold immediately; after a few tense moments of concentration, he lets out a breath.

“ _ Done, _ ” he moans, then plants his hands on Arthur’s shoulders and his knees on the chair and commences riding Arthur like a bloody polo pony.  Arthur wraps a hand around Merlin’s cock and strips it rough and fast in retaliation, and Merlin throws his head back with a shout.  “ _ Oh _ , yes, yes, that’s good, that’s good,” he babbles, scraping a hand down Arthur’s chest to twist his nipple.

All at once Arthur is teetering on the precipice; he breaks out in a sweat and he knows his skin is blotched with red.  “ _ Merlin, _ ” he grinds out, chasing,  _ tipping _ \--

He comes trembling and groaning out obscenities, eyes open so wide the light of the room almost hurts.  Merlin bounces more desperately on his cock, wringing it down to the last, weak spurts, and Arthur wraps a trembling arm around Merlin’s back.  Merlin sobs when Arthur lets go of his cock, then whimpers when he slides his hand up Merlin’s taut stomach and sweaty chest, pressing him back to change the angle.  When it hits just right Merlin screams, guttural and pained, and spends all over his stomach; Arthur strokes him through it gently as he shudders, grunting at the vise of Merlin’s body around his sensitive cock.  

Slowly they slump back together, exhausted.  Arthur drifts in and out, sated and drowsy, until Merlin heaves himself up and off the chair and Arthur’s cock slips limply out of him.  “Come on,” Merlin murmurs against Arthur’s temple, laying a soft kiss there.  “The plate.”

“Yes,” Arthur agrees, and allows himself to be pulled to his feet.

Later, they curl up in bed both turned to face the nightstand, where the daguerreotype stands propped.  Merlin presses warmly up against Arthur’s back, stroking his arm with gentle fingers as they study the likeness.  Arthur is captured all down one side, the muscles of his arm and thigh and calf all straining, his fair hair blending with Merlin’s dark curls where their foreheads touch.  Merlin straddles him, the delicious curve of his long spine leading the eye up to Arthur’s fingers caging his neck, and down to Arthur’s cock buried in his arse.  Their heads are turned away from the camera, faces intimately close.

“It’s beautiful,” Merlin murmurs, hardening again against the flesh of Arthur’s arse. 

“Not as good as the real thing,” Arthur replies, and arches back against him.

They don’t sleep again for hours.


End file.
